Stars Above
by inarachi01
Summary: I am an experiment. A source of unknown pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle trapped in a cruel path leading to my future. I wished to be reborn but this isn't what I expected. It's not what I want. It's not love or a made up story. It is my tragedy which I hope will be over as soon possible. Help me! Fem Tsuna fanfic, rating T may depend on how the story goes :)


Stars above – prologue

_**-FemTsuna fanfiction, I do not own KHR or any of the characters but some of them will be slightly OOC. This is my third story of a KHR fanfiction with Tsuna being a female as I am having serious writers block with my other two stories. If anyone has any ideas or would like to be my beta reader please PM me, that would help a lot. Thanks~-**_

**I am an experiment.  
A source of unknown pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle trapped in a cruel path leading to my future.  
I wished to be reborn but this isn't what I expected.  
It's not what I want.  
It's not love or a made up story.  
It is my tragedy which I hope will be over as soon possible.  
Help me!**

* * *

Location: Unknown. Family: Unknown

"Is it done?"

"Not yet, it's still in the final stage of processing"

Down winded corridors and murky hallways, hushed and expectant voices can be heard; muttering words of success and progress. And in all the time I've been here I can hear those voices. Getting through my subconscious to reach me, but they never quite touch me.

I wonder what these voices can belong to, who they might belong to. I can only wonder as these thoughts never reach my lips to produce sound, and I still wonder what sound my own voice could make.

I am alone.

Not in this room or building or even in this entire family.

But when I am with my thoughts, the only thing I own, I am alone.

Hm… My thoughts and wonders… I'm not even sure if they are mine. I hope they are because the voices that I hear, I don't want my thoughts to belong to them too.

I am alone.

But I can't wait to be found by something or someone.

I have to find them!

* * *

Men in white long coats sit by a large computer muttering to each other in frantic excitement.

"Is it done?" A larger burly man asked.

"Not yet, it's still in the final stage of processing" the short, stick-like elderly man replied.

Drip. Drip.

"Ugh… how long do we have to stay in this place?" The larger man asked.

"I'm not sure, the boss wants the experiment finished as soon as possible so he can start on the next phase of the plan" the other replied with an exasperated sigh.

The burly man sighed and stood up from his stool, scraping the feet of the chair against the ground. He walked over groggily to a large darkened test tube and peered inside, placing one hand slightly above his eyes to get a better view of whatever was inside.

"…I must say I didn't expect it to turn out like this. I thought it would be more… you know, robust and outwardly more fitting to the job it's meant to do. Instead we get _this_ as a result" He grumbled and let his oversized hands drop to his sides.

"Sh..! Don't forget what the boss said! It might be able to hear you!" his college sharply whispered.

"That thing barely reacts to anything. I doubt it can hear us and I doubt it will be a success. It'll probably be a fail like that last one" The burly man retorted with a lace of annoyance in his voice.

* * *

I can hear their mutterings… leering in on me. I can feel it, I can't see it I can feel their presences getting closer to me.

It makes me feel cold…is that the word? Cold?

The chilling that runs down my entire being; makes my thoughts afraid and weary. Or is that what they call fear? I've heard these voices mention fear before, and I don't know what it is but I guess that's what I feel right now.

"Hey look! We're getting a positive reading!"

"No way! Quick call the boss! We may have a success after all!"

Those voices, what's gotten into them? It's all bubbly and…I don't know how to describe it.

Success. I wonder what that is. Is that me or what they have done and made?

All I know now is that,

I am alone.

Both mentally.

And now physically.

…when…when will get the chance….?

* * *

Location: Large residential and schooling area. Namimori.

Once again, another sunny and boring day and I am sitting here eating this stupid cake for the fourth time this week. And it's only Tuesday.

I am Reborn. Best hitman in the world…and I am still in high school. Fun (A/N: Please note the sarcasm he used there )

I am one of the seven (technically eight) Arcobaleno students in our school known as Vongola High. Good school, incredibly boring and too many Fangirls.

And too much cake.

Luce, the head of the Arcobaleno students, owns the form room that we 'work' in and also insisted that there has to be cake while we work. Honestly I am sick of it and if I stare at the slice of lemon meringue any longer it shall hopefully burst into flames…

Hurry up and burn!

While I have a stare down the cake, Luce walks over with her usual eye-blinding smile.

"Reborn-kun, the longer you stare at the cake the longer it shall take to eat it. Do you not like the cake I made~?" she smiled as smile that I can described in only a few short words.

If I say I don't like it I shall die. I think you can kind of guess what she's like. Sweet and motherly until BAM! You disrespect her cooking or something she says or does then you are officially in for hell.

I, and a few other members of the Arcobaleno student body, unluckily figured that out the hard way.

Reborn sighed and sat back in his seat tiredly before looking up to Luce.

"Chaos Luce, you don't to worry as I was only thinking about something" He smirked coolly as Luce smiled happily and went back to her seat to talk to Lal Mirch.

* * *

Luce, head of the Arcobaleno student, has long dark greenish-black hair that has been neatly tied into a ponytail which flows gracefully behind. The school uniform she wears is neat and well cared for. This consists of a black blazer with a golden-orange rim, a white dress shirt with an orange ribbon and a black pleated skirt with white knee high socks and black school shoes. This is the regular female school uniform in the entire school except the Arcobaleno have a rainbow emblem on the left breast pocket. For males the uniform is similar expect they wear trousers…although it would be funny to see them wearing skirts hehe~.

Each school uniform differs depending on the student.

In this school there is a separation on the school students. Each one has a different emblem and coloured lining on the uniform. The uniform that Luce has with the orange lining and the clear blue emblem is the Sky element which represents harmony, a rare element in the school. The uniform that has a red cloud and red lining is the storm, this represents destruction. The uniform with light blue lining and a rain drop emblem is the rain element which symbolises tranquillity and calm while the green lining and lightning emblem is solidification. The yellow lining, which Reborn has, with the sun ray emblem is the sun element which represents activation. Although unlike most sun attributes Reborn doesn't have that radiant shining and bursting personality, no. The best way to describe him is probably by calling him the spawn of Satan.

"Hey!" Reborn glared at the narrator.

Sorry, I apologise. I meant he is actually Satan himself ( ).

Reborn sulked as the narrator continued to explain the elements and emblems.

"Hey! I don-"

As I was saying. The next colour lining is the indigo lining with a mist emblem, this is the mist element which symbolises construction. The majority of students with this emblem can use illusions for scaring the hell out of people or pulling pranks, their proper purpose is meant to deceive the enemy or something along those lines. Finally, there is the purple lining and the white cloud emblem which is the cloud element. This represents propagation, the students with this emblem tend to be aloof, grumpy and sometimes downright assholes but if I told them that personally they might kill me because they're bloody violent too. Not to mention arrogant like a certain person I know.

"Is that Skull you are referring to there?" Reborn asked as he sipped his tea.

Yes, that is exactly who I am talking about.

Anyway that is the explaining part over.

"Finally, that took too long. Get back to the story" Reborn said irritably as he got out his gun.

Sorry but that was the end of the prologue you'll have to wait till the nex-

BANG!

* * *

I am afraid to announce that my narrator just died because of Reborn's deadly personality. Please tune into the next chapter where we actually start the story.

**Please rate and review my third KHR story and see ya next time.**

**Ciao ciao~**

**"Get back here author I'm not done with you yet!"**

**Uh oh…**

**RUN FOR IT!**


End file.
